Where do I belong?
by LunaiWolfWings
Summary: When a young human teenage girl makes a wish to know where she wants to know where she belongs she gets sucked into a portal and lands in Equestria! She comes at a good time because someone returns to Equestria and wants their revenge. Could this teen be the answer to the problem?
1. Chapter 1 Into Equstria

**Hiya! Please have a read and I'll put more in asap. Go ahead and leave good comments and this is my first fanfiction story so bare with me! Thank you and have a good reading! **

* * *

At the Crystal Empire Princess Cadence stands before the enchanted mirror that took Princess Twilight Sparkle into another world.

She looks at the mirror with her violet with concern and worry.

"Cadence?"

The voice made her jump a little but she relaxes knowing the voice of her husband.

"Shining Armor, is everything ok," she asked looking concern.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," He said before he nuzzles her gently looking at the mirror. "Is something wrong with the mirror?"

"No, but I feel like something is going to happen that involves the mirror though,"

she says as she walks to the mirror placing a hoof on the panel.

"I'm not sure what it is though." Shining Armor walks up to her and places a hoof on her shoulder," Everything will be fine dear. Besides I don't think that anyone knows where entrances to portals are and it hasn't been thirty moons. So I doubt anyone will try to come in."

Cadence looks at him and smiles lightly at him before looking at the mirror with concern. "I hope so Shining Armor. I hope so."

* * *

Meanwhile at the entrance of Canterlot High in the human world a young teen girl stands in front of the statue looking at the building with sadness in her eyes.

Sighing softly to herself she leans back against the statue as the school bell rings muttering to herself," Why bother?"

She brings her hood down to cover herself from any wandering eyes.

"It's not like anyone really accepts me here anyway," she says sadly tears threatening to break out. "Everyone is in a special group or has a special someone that makes them even better."

She picks up a small pebble and gives it a toss on the sidewalk as she curls up into a small ball. "I wish I knew where I belonged," she whispered.

The statue behind her gave a small shine as though it heard her wish.

As she placed her hand back on the statue expecting it to be sturdy her hand went through it! She gives a gasp as she started to fall backwards into the statue and going into a portal! A she falls through the portal she gives a scream out of fear and her human body transforming into something different!

* * *

The mirror that Cadence once looked at shimmered and shined brightly as the young teen feel forward onto the floor hitting her head as she went down.

The pony guards slammed open the doors when they heard a loud thump onto the ground.

The guards gasp with shock to find a pony laying on the floor unconscious. "We must tell the Princess at once," one of the guards exclaimed. "Go! I'll take care of her," said the second guard.

The first guard gallops away swiftly as the second guard kneeled down putting the pony onto his back walking slowly out of the room with care not to cause any pain to the pony.

* * *

**Hang Over! Sorry had to get some sleep but more to come soon!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 A Mystery

**I'm working on it slowly and trying to figure out what to name the main pony. **

* * *

In the castle hospital the guard walks forward with the unconscious pony calling out," I need help!"

Three unicorn nurses rush over and with their magic levitate the pony off of the guard's back onto a nearby bed. The guard stayed close but keeping out of the nurses way as he was concern for the pony. A light blue crystal nurse looks over at the guard and asks," What happened to this pony?"

The guard shook his head lightly answering," I'm not sure. She was found unconscious in the enchanted mirror room."

The nurse nods and looks to the other two," Lets get an X-ray to check for any broken bones." The nurses brought an X-ray machine over as one of the nurses pushes the knight back. "Please, wait outside while we tend to her," she said gently and saw the concern on his face," Don't worry the doctor will be checking on her shortly. Once he finishes he'll let you know."

She turns and closes the door behind her as they started to do the X-rays. The guard stood in front of the door to the hospital until he heard the sound of running hooves. He kneels down in respect to the prince and princess," Your Majesty."

Cadence stops next to the knight asking quickly," Where is she?"

The knight stands straight and looks at the princess," They are tending to her now Princess."

Cadence nods and looks to the knight," Thank you, Sir. You may return to your post."

The guard salutes before he walked off quickly.

Cadence magically produced a parchment, quill, and ink and immediately starts to write;

"Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna,

Something has happened and I need your assistance along with Princess Twilight and her friends. I think it may involve the enchanted mirror.

Sincerely, Princess Cadence"

Rolling the parchment after the ink dries she teleports the letter to the Canterlot Castle hoping they will come soon.

* * *

In Ponyville the six friends were having a picnic at the river near a small waterfall talking about random subjects when Rarity pops up the question," Do you girls think that we'll have a peaceful future?"

The other five look at Rarity questionably before Twilight answered," Who knows Rarity? I'm just happy that you all are with me before I have to go back to Canterlot."

Then Pinkie Pie jumps up shaking and talking excitedly," Peaceful!? HA! I bet we get more excitement and more adventures! Besides life is a PARTY! Without its excitements and surprises then like what's the point of getting out of bed?!"

The she lands down and gives a smile before putting a cupcake into her mouth.

"She's right sugar," Applejack said with approval as she holds an apple in her hoof, "Granny Smith always says that,' Adventures and excitement will be our greatest ally for it gives us knowledge.'"

Almost all agreed except for Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Oh, I don't mind it but, sometimes I do wish for some time to relax and enjoy what I do," Rarity says as one of her front hooves made small circles on the ground. "I mean it seems like there's always excitement and adventure wherever we go."

Softly Fluttershy nods," I do…umm…agree with Rarity. I don't know how much I can take with being scared by all the…" She swallows some saliva in her mouth out of fright. "The monsters and…bad ponies we've had to deal with…"

Twilight looks at them gently nodding lightly," I understand girls but, since the Elements of Harmony is back in the Element Tree we have to do our best and try to…"

"Twilight," Spike yelled as he ran up to the girls holding a parchment in his hands.

The girl's run to his side as he stops panting heavily. "Message…from…Celestia!" He holds the parchment out so Twilight can take it before he collapsed onto the ground.

She opens the letter and quickly reads," Twilight, gather your friends and meet us at the Crystal Empire immediately. Signed, Princess Celestia."

The five ponies who listened gasped with shock and quickly packed their picnic chattering of what the emergency could be.

Twilight picks Spike up with her magic placing him on her back," Thank you, Spike. Let's hurry Girls!" The six ponies ran as fast as they could to the train station to the Crystal Empire!

* * *

At the castle the girls run into the throne room and stop before the three princesses. Twilight was the first to call out," Princess! We got here fast as we could! What happened?"

Celestia looks at Cadence before looking back at Twilight," Someone has appeared through the enchanted mirror."

"WH-What?! How can that be?! It hasn't been thirty moons yet!"

Cadence spoke seriously," We're not sure. The guards heard a disturbance in the room and went in to find an unconscious mare."

The girls gasp softly their eyes widen as Cadence told them."She's in the castle hospital right now being tended to."

"We have already inspected the mirror but, we haven't found anything," Celestia breaks in after Cadence.

"What is even stranger is that the mirror is just being a mirror," next spoke Princess Luna with concern. "Since it is enchanted we cannot tell if someone has used magic on it or if it was activated by something else."

The three princesses rose to their hooves and walked down the steps to the six ponies.

"But that isn't all…" Celestia said ominously walking past them to walking into the hallway.

The girls followed after them Twilight walking next to Celestia looking at her worried," There's more?"

Celestia nodded," The mare we found is quite different from other ponies. You all know how cutie marks can define a pony?"

They all nod and send questioning glances to one another before Celestia spoke once more. "She doesn't have a cutie mark."

The girls exclaimed," What?!" "How is that possible?"

Celestia looks worried as they reach the hospital doors," I don't know Twilight but, let's see how her condition is and maybe we will get some answers."

* * *

The young mare slowly opened her eyes blinking a few times to get her vision to clear. She winces and places a hoof on her head rubbing lightly where it hurt. Then she gasps and her body started to shake as she looked at her hooves and was touching her face until she felt a horn. She whimpered softly and shook before let out a scream that the whole empire heard.

Even the scream was heard from the tallest mountain where in the deepest shadows of a cave an evil laugh was form and a form took shape in a glowing green light.

* * *

**Leaving it right there for now! Wonder who the mystery mare is and who is in the cave? Hopefully I'll have one of those answered in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3 Prophecy To Come

The doors slam open as the group of ponies canter in when they heard the scream. The bed where the mare was empty!

Fluttershy noticed the bed was quivering lightly and lowered herself down to find a mare with a bandage on her head covering her eyes with her hooves. 'This must be the mare,' she thought to herself as she slowly crawled forward hearing the mare whispering," It's a dream. It's a dream. It's a dream!"

Twilight noticed that Fluttershy was crawling under the bed and motioned to the others to keep quiet and calm.

"Shhh…it's ok," the kind yellow pony said as she kept her distance to give the pony her space.

The mare slowly uncovered one of her eyes as she looks at the pony with the soft honey voice.

"It's ok to come out. My friends and I won't hurt you. I promise."

The mare looked out from under the bed and saw more hooves and shivered but looked at Fluttershy feeling like she should trust her.

The mare nodded slowly started to crawl out from under the bed.

Fluttershy crawled out first giving a smile to her friends to show there's nothing to worry about.

The mare came out from under the bed and the group gave a small gasp of shock and in awe. The mare's coat was a light teal color that shines like fresh snow on the ground. She brought a hoof up to brush away her laired navy blue and baby blue main away from her face to reveal her ocean blue eyes.

Before anybody spoke Pinkiepie was the first to pop up next to the mare quickly asking," Hi there! How are you? Who are you? Wow!

Never seen a mare like yooouuu...!" Rainbowdash quickly put a hoof on Pinkie's mouth and dragged her back so the mare wouldn't be frightened. The mare just stood there with a questionable look on her face.

"Sorry about Pinkie but she gets excited when she meets anyone new," Twilight said with a kind of know it all attitude.

The mare nodded lightly in understanding casting her eyes down to the side afraid to look at any of them in the eyes.

Twilight tilted her head to the side looking at the pony and looks at her friends unsure of what to do.

The mare looks up at them seeing them uncertain made her feel bad and she said gently," I'm ok…"

They looked at her questionably then remembered Pinkies questions before the teal mare continued," I don't really remember my name for some reason." Her ears flattened with sadness and embarrassment wishing she could remember.

Celestia looked at the other Princesses and walked forward slowly asking," Do you know where you are?"

The mare shook her head and looked around," I don't know this place. It's different from my home."

Celestia looked shocked as Twilight asked," Your home?"

The mare looked up and nods," I'm from a different world. A human world and I was going to school at Canterlot High."

Twilight gasps and looked shocked and the mare's ears perked up looking at the purple princess," You know of it?!"

Twilight nods," I do I went there once to retrieve something important but, that was a year ago."

"I just transferred in last spring…," The teal mare said and sighs softly and shook her head.

Twilight looked at the princesses before Cadence asked," Do you remember how you came to be here?"

The teal mare looked down then closed her eyes trying to remember before shaking her head. Fluttershy walked up to her and placed a hoof on her to comfort her," Don't worry about it. It will come to you."

She gives the mare a smile and the mare smiled back then looked up at the group giving them a smile.

The mare then fell to the side feeling weak and the pain to her head returned.

"Alright enough visiting for now," one of the nurse ponies exclaimed getting through and using her magic to lift the pony up onto the bed and tucking a blanket on her."She needs more rest before you do any more questionings."

The ponies started to leave the resting area one by one except for the four princesses looking at the nurse.

"How long will she be in the hospital," Princess Luna asked the nurse.

"It'll be about a week to make sure the small concussion she has is healed," The nurse said as she gave the mare a shot of pain meds and a sedative to help the mare sleep.

* * *

A week passed and the Princesses and the six pony friends were stumped on what to make of the mare that came through the searched through the whole library about the mirror and couldn't find anything.

As the girls were breaking for tea Celestia went to the prophet section of the library and looked for scroll that she remembered when she was a filly. Finding the scroll she uses her magic to slowly open the scroll reading the words on the scroll before bringing it over to the girls interrupting the girl's chatter," Excuse me girls but, I think I may have an answer of why she is here."

"What is it Princess," Rarity asked.

The scroll was placed on the table in the middle as Celestia reads:

_"Ancient evil to arise from the past. _

_At last it is time to arise! _

_When planets a line of fire and darkness only then when you will be released. _

_Though once bind to good this evil can be again. _

_A pony with a lack of talent can find the balance once again. _

_She must pick the lock within its heart to win the day."_

Twilight asked," Is there anything else?"

"I'm afraid not. This is the only scroll that had no author and no ending in the prophecy," Celestia said sadly before rolling the prophesy up and placing it back onto the shelf.

Everyone in the room was silent soaking up the prophecy's words and wondering if the mystery mare is she in the prophecy.

* * *

**I know I said in the last chapter I would have a name. But it's not going to be revealed until later. Plus I'm planning on having our mysterious villain appear slightly in the next chapter! For now Kudos! **


	4. Chapter 4 Questions

**Ok can't take it any more! I have to give the mare a name and I couldn't hold back who it is wanting revenge! So here you go! Happy Reading!**

* * *

In the cave up in the mountains a snow storm was brewing furiously as a dark gray pony stepped out of the cave the wind blowing their black mane to the side. A low menacing laugh came from the pony as he opened his eyes showing his conjunctiva turning from green to white and his slit red iris becoming round like a regular stallion.

His horn was even straight and the same color as his coat.

"Yes! Now that I can be free of this imprisonment I can take my revenge and have my crystal slaves once more!"

The stallion evil cackling grew louder as he can taste victory with his new ingenious plan.

* * *

The mare woke up with a start panting softly as she thought she heard someone laughing in her around her bed she sighs in relief when she finds herself a hoof out of the bed she stands and stretches her legs popping her stiff joints.

Sighing in relief she walks out of her area and goes to the door finding it locked. She tilts her head to the side and looks around near her until she spots a scalpel and walks over picking it up with her mouth sticking the sharp end into a key hole finding the pin to unlock the door. Soon as she hears a click she smiles and walks back to place the scalpel where it was originally found.

Opening the door she walks out of the hospital for the first time and starts taking a look around the hall ways before she realized that she picked the lock to the door.

"How…?" She gasps in shock and she jumps up happily almost screaming," I'm Picklock!"

Then a crystal guard walks up to her with a questionable look.

The mare smiled sheepishly and nods," Yes, Sir?"

The stallion looked at her coat to see about a cutie mark then straightens himself," The Princesses wish to see you and I'm to be your guide there."

"Right now?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

Picklock nodded to him," Ok. Go ahead and lead on."

The guard starts walking going to her right leading her down the hallway to the princesses.

* * *

The princesses and the six pony friends were all in the garden talking and enjoying a cup of tea and talking of the prophecy and of the mare. They all quieted down when they saw the guard lead the mare to them and they all give a smile and Celestia looks at the mare nodding her head to her," Welcome to the Royal Crystal Gardens. I hope you are feeling much better after your rest?"

The mare nodded giving a smile back," Yes, Thank you. Your Highness." She gives a kneel bowing her head in respect.

Celestia gives a small chuckle," You don't have to bow to me. Everyone is equal in my eyes."

Picklock straightens up and nods blushing lightly," Oh! Um…That seems quite nice of you, Princess."

"Please do join us for some tea," Celestia says as she uses her magic to produce a tea cup and a small plate next to Twilight and Fluttershy.

Picklock walks forward to her spot and looks at the cup then at Celestia. "Thank you, Your Highness."

She silently gives a nervous gulp as she tries to figure out how to hold the cup in her hoof spilling tea onto the table and onto her before the cup fell onto the ground with a clatter. The ponies watched her and she blushed bright red in embarrassment.

"I'm s-s-s-so sorry," She said gently trying to find something to clean it up when Twilight uses her horn to magically clean her mess smiling at the mare understandingly," It's ok. We've all had our fair share of messes before we got perfect. Right girls?"

Twilight's friends all nodded and agreed with her and even the princesses nodded in agreement as well. "It's odd though that a unicorn such as yourself doesn't know any magic to help yourself," Rarity said as she magically uses her tea cup taking a drink.

Picklock up at her horn," Oh! So my magic comes from my horn?"

Twilight chuckles," Not exactly…the magic comes from within you. You just need to train yourself to bring it out to help you like when drinking tea or eating a snack."

"Oh! That is so cool! Will you teach me Twilight?"

"Sure! How about this you answer our questions and we'll help you with something ok?"

Picklock nodded looking at the other ponies," That sounds like a fair deal to me. Who's going first?"

They looked at each other before Princess Cadence cleared her throat lightly. "If it's alright with you guys I want to ask something first." The other's nod and Picklock looked at the pink pony nervously unsure of what questions that was to be asked.

"Do you remember anything about yourself?"

Picklock nodded and gives a smile," I actually remembered my name this morning!"

The ponies chattered excitedly and then quieted down as they all looked at her with anticipation. "My name is Picklock."

"Picklock, an interesting name I wonder why they call you that," Cadence said suspiciously.

"That's what supposedly my parents named me. Plus I'm good at opening locks."

"I see…" Picklock felt like Princess Cadence didn't appreciate her for some reason.

Then Princess Luna asked," You didn't break into the room with the mirror did you?"

Picklock shook her head," No. I came through a portal and hit my head hard on the ground."

Princess Luna looked at Princess Celsetia showing she was done with her question. "Do you remember anything that could help us understand how you got here?"

Picklock closed her eyes and then shook her head," I'm sorry Princess. The only thing I remember is what I told you. I was talking in front of the statue and when I tried to stand up I fell into a portal and now I'm here."

Princess Celestia nodded gently," Don't worry. We're just trying to figure it out ourselves."

Picklock nodded lightly her mind slightly distracted as she was asked some of the typical questions about her until Twilight asked," Do you have any idea what your special talent is?"

Picklock shook her head," Not really…. Sure I know how to unlock stuff but that was thanks to my father. He was a locksmith."

The ponies looked at each other and it got Picklock curious," Why do you ask?"

Twilight was about to speak when Princess Celestia broke in," We are just curious."

Picklock looked at the group and felt like there was something they were hiding from her. "You're not telling me something."

Princess Luna, Celestia, and Cadence all stood and bowed their heads lightly," I'm sorry but, we need to go to a meeting…Twilight why don't you and your friends give Picklock a tour of the Crystal Empire?"

Twilight nods lightly," S-sure, that sounds like a great idea!"

The princesses head off back into the castle Picklock watching them with curiosity and felt a pain in her heart. 'Do they not like me,' she thought following the girls into the Crystal village.

* * *

**Gonna end the chapter right here for now. I just realized that I write each chapter they get longer so I'm trying to control that. ^.^; But I'll have the next chapter up soon! **


	5. Chapter 5 Plans and A Glance at the Foe

**Ok I'm gonna admit I'm using some ideas from _"Discord's Bride" _But I'm adding some twists and it's gonna be a kind of a long story just to warn you. So if you have any ideas or comments hit my review cause I know I could use some help with titles. **

* * *

In the village market place Applejack was showing Picklock some of the crystal empire's famous crystal berries and the variety of desserts as the other five were at a café having a small meeting of their own.

"Why didn't the princesses tell her about the prophecy," Fluttershy asked.

Twilight looked guilty as she motioned the girls to huddle closer as she whispered;" The princesses want to keep the prophecy a secret until they can figure some things out on their own."

"What's to figure out? She's the pony in the prophecy even though she isn't cool as me," Rainbow Dash said as she brushes her mane back a little.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Well I'm sure the princesses have their reasons, darling. I mean we don't even know what ancient evil is to come."

"Rarity's right. Until the questions are answered we have to keep the prophecy a secret and we must prepare Picklock for anything that is to come. Agreed?"

"Agree," the five ponies exclaimed.

"Agree to what," Picklock asked as she walks up to them with Applejack next to her.

"We just agreed that we would teach you everything about Equestria," Rarity said suddenly.

Picklock's ears perked up," Really?!" The other five nodded but, Picklock felt like they were hiding something from her as well. "Ok, well Applejack taught me what every…everypony ate."

"And I get to cook up some of my famous apple recipes for her to try!" Applejack looked pleased as she takes a seat next to Rainbow Dash.

"So what's next?"

The five ponies looked at each other and Twilight thought of an idea," How about this Picklock? Every day for six days a week each pony will teach you something that they could teach you."

Picklock gasps in awe of Twilight's intelligence and nodded excitedly," Yes! So what's the order?"

Unsure of the order the girls picked straw lots to see what the order was. From the tallest to shortest straw it was Twilight on the first day, Applejack on the second, Pinkiepie on the third, Rarity on the fourth, Rainbow Dash on the fifth, and Fluttershy on the sixth day.

"I like this arrangement and plus I can get to know each of you during those days and help each of you at with anything in return for teaching me."

"Yahoo! I can't wait to show you Ponyville!"

The girls excitedly chatted about how they each were going to teach Picklock something.

Picklock smiled then a thought crossed in her mind. "Where am I gonna sleep?"

The six quieted down and had to ponder on her question.

"We'll figure something out once we get to Ponyville," Twilight said smiling assuring her.

Picklock nodded then started to look around the square as the girls chatted among themselves. Her gaze then turns to see a dark grey pony in the crowd looking at her. Realizing the pony was a stallion she felt nervous that her body unconsciously was the menacing laugh that she heard in her dreams rung in her ears and she had to close her eyes and shake her head to clear her head for a moment. When she opened her eyes the stallion was gone and Twilight was trying to get her attention. "Picklock?!"

"WH-What?"

"I was asking if it was ok that we travel to Ponyville tomorrow?"

"Sure…that'll be fine…" She looks in the crowd one more time to see if she could see the stallion once more making the girls look.

Pinkiepie popped up in front of her," Whatcha ya lookin at?"

"It's nothing…nothing at all." Picklock curled her tail around her hooves and the girls looked at each other queerly before Rarity started the previous conversation getting all the girls riled up except for Picklock. She felt insecure since she heard the laugh twice in one day it felt unnatural to her but something tells her that she will be hearing it again in the future.

* * *

Not far from the group in a shadowed ally way the grey stallion was watching the group finding just the ponies he was looking for. He looked at each pony giving his reasons why not to go after each one until he spots the teal pony staring at him.

Though he remembers the other six ponies he didn't recognized the last pony. Intrigued with curiosity he steps closer to a table out of the pony's sight but close to where he could hear them. He couldn't help but keep his eyes locked on the teal pony.

'Get a grip Sombra,' he thought to himself as he heard the purple pony say they were going to another town called, Ponyville. That makes his plans a little complicated but, what better way to get to the ponies to get to Princess Cadence. Even though he ruled out the other ponies the teal one could be the one to help him. He gave a smile of great fortune to come and how he will once become the Great King Sombra once more!

* * *

**Ok quitting here for now cause the story is trying to get away. I gotta go round it up and think of better titles. For now Happy Reading! **


	6. Chapter 6 Lessons and Gifts

**I know it was a little bit but this chapter had some challenges for me that I wasn't expecting. But I hope you like it! **

* * *

The next morning just like Twilight said they were on a train heading to Ponyville. Watched the scenery in the window gasping in awe of how the world looked so peaceful and clean to her.

Once at Ponyville they got off and headed off in different directions Picklock following Twilight to the library.

Once at the library Spike rushed to the door," Welcome Back Twilight! Everything's in tip top shape!"

Taking a look around the library shined brightly more than usual and Twilight nodded in approval," Wow, Spike! You must have been really bored in order to do this."

" Ah, no not really," he said but really he was so sick worry that he unconsciously cleaned the whole library and even outside of Rarity's home.

Picklock came into the library and looked around with wide eyes," Whoa…what a beautiful library!"

Spike looked back at Picklock before looking at Twilight," Who's she?"

"Spike this is Picklock. She's going to stay the night here and will be my assistant."

"Assistant?! A…Am I being replaced?"

Twilight chuckled and gives the small dragon a hug," Never, She's just needing to learn the ways of our world."

He looked at her confused scratching the top of his scaly head. "Huh?"

"I'll explain it to you later." She looked at Picklock who was in the history section reading a book.

Twilight gave a smile and left her be going up to her room to unpack. Spike follows after her leaving Picklock lost in the history book.

* * *

Sombra followed the mare and then looked around giving a gag to how much colorful the town looked.

Then he noticed the Everfree Forest and started to walk towards it deciding to explore in there to find a place to stay while he was putting his plans into motion.

He found a small cave that looked deserted.

Lighting up his horn he stepped inside the cave and made the inside of the cave more of a home and even made an entrance to the cave for his size so he didn't deal with any dangerous creatures.

Though he knew he could take care of it before a blink of an eye. He sat down and started to think of when to start his plans.

He made a crystal ball appear before him and looked inside seeing the teal pony in a library reading. "I guess I'll have to wait and see…find a good opportunity and then…strike!" He gives a wicked chuckle and then kept watching the teal pony.

* * *

Picklock kept reading throughout the rest of the afternoon and into the read mostly the history and the mythology of Equestria.

Twilight even recommended some books about the history of magic. Picklock was grateful for her help and when the last sunlight was out for the day Twilight had told her it was bed time.

"Already," Picklock asked as she closed the book.

"Remember you have to go to Sweet Apple Acers to learn from Applejack and spend the night there."

"Ah, that's right. Do you mind if I borrow this while I'm gone?" Twilight nodded happily," Of course just be careful with it. Oh and I have a gift for you as well."

"A gift…for me? You didn't have to do that."

Twilight's horn shines as she picks up a book with a teal cover with a rainbow ribbon inside the first page.

Picklock opened the book to find a blank page and looked up at Twilight.

"Since you said you liked reading and writing I figured you'd like something like this."Picklock tackled Twilight with a hug smiling," Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

Twilight shocked at first from the tackle hugged her back smiling," You're quite welcome." Picklock picked the diary up and followed Twilight upstairs to her bedroom.

Pointing at the extra bed she turns to Picklock noticing that she was going to the spare bed placing the diary next to her pillow as she lied down under the blanket giving a small yawn. "Twilight, Thank you for everything." Twilight smiled as she uses her magic to tuck her in. "Sweet dreams Picklock."

* * *

As the weeks passed on just as was promised by the seven ponies each of them taught her something that is useful as she did something for them in return.

Twilight taught her some of the magic that would be the most useful to her like levitating, to write, and to eat. She also taught her of some spells like a directional map to help her point out which way was North, a spell to change things, and a spell to unlock things. Picklock loved the unlock spell because she was able to do it perfectly the first time.

Applejack taught her the secrets to farming, cooking some of her recipes and how to hold things in her hooves when it came to food. . Picklock had to help Applejack with the apple-bucking, tending to the farm animals, and even helped make the traditional apple cider. Applejack gave her a gift of different bags of seeds so that she could plant her own food when she had her own place. Picklock had to help Applejack with the apple-bucking, tending to the farm animals, and even helped make the traditional apple cider.

Pinkiepie taught her many jokes and dances to make a great party. Picklock laughed so hard that she had to stop because she felt like her stomach was going to burst. Picklock had to help Pinkiepie decorate the Cake's store for any kind of parties and even deliver cakes to some of the ponies. Pinkie gave her a book of the best jokes she knew.

Rarity taught her how to be sophisticated, stylish, and taught her how to find the right cloths for her. To help Rarity she had to dig up the jewels and clean Rarities house. Rarity's gift was a white cloak that hid her bare back and a matching saddle bag to help her carry her things.

Rainbow Dash worked her body physically and put her through many trials. Picklock got stronger and swifter as she went through the exercises. Picklock had to help Rainbow Dash with setting some tricks and some of her exercises. Like the others Rainbow Dash gave her a gift of a cloud in a jar. If it was open it would release a tornado and it was only for emergencies.

Fluttershy taught her how to care for the animals and how to sing. Though at first Picklock was terrible she got better as the days passed. Picklock helped Fluttershy by tending to the animals wounds and cleaning the animal's cages.

On her days off she would study, work out, and even helped other ponies like the Mayor. Picklock would deliver letters and post important announcements for her throughout Ponyville. She helped some of the ponies by carrying something heavy for them, leading them to their destination, and even helped set a surprise for someone else. Picklock actually felt happy for the first time in ages and she truly felt she belonged.

* * *

**Gotta stop right here for now. I got some of the ideas from different stories and I can't remember at the moment what they were. ^.^; Don't worry I'm working the best I can! Also have a Happy New Year! **


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmares and Secrets?

In the Everfree Forest in a Cave angered yelling was heard within a cave.

"When is that pony ever alone," Sombra yelled as something shattered against the cave wall.

"GRRR…AHHHH! It's been weeks and she's always around someone! Even the stallions are trying to get around her to court her almost day and night! Though she refused them… they are persistent!"

He slumps down in front of the crystal staring at the teal pony when an idea struck him. "Hmmm…maybe…I can put dreams within her mind to lead her to me…then take her to my true hideout and then and only then can I get my empire back!"

So happy he concentrated within calling on the dark forces that he posses within his heart. Opening his eyes glowing green with his horn as he leaned down tapping the horn against the crystal ball to show the sleeping Picklock unaware of what was happening.

* * *

Picklock was walking through a thick fog calling out," Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Help me…," a whispering echoed voice said.

She gasps and jumps behind her and looks around frantically calling out," I'm not afraid of you! Show yourself!" "Picklock, come to me…you know where…"

"Picklock!"

Picklock jolted out of bed panting and shivering as Fluttershy was standing next to her on the couch the sun shining through the windows.

"Are you ok," she asked as she looked at the frightened pony.

Picklock slowly started to calm down as she sighs gently looking at Fluttershy," Yes…I'm sorry I overslept."

"It's ok. Today's your day off remember?" Picklock nodded as she got off the couch walking to the basin splashing some water on her face.

Fluttershy felt uncertain as she walked up to her," Do you want to talk about it?"Wiping her face with a towel Picklock then turned to Fluttershy and nodded. She told her of her dream about being lost in a fog and a voice was calling to her.

"The voice said,' I should go to them and I would know where…' though I don't really know…"

Fluttershy pondered for a moment then smiled," Why don't we visit Zecora? Maybe she can tell you about the dream?"

Picklock thought about it for a moment and shook her head lightly," Sounds like a good idea. It has been awhile since I last saw her."

* * *

In the Everfree Forest the two ponies walked slowly and quietly as possible so not to attract any Timberwolves. At her hut Picklock knocked on her door to find Zecora at the door," Welcome my dear Fluttershy and Picklock. I was about to try and unlock some of my awesome tea."

"Thank you Zecora," Picklock said as she walked behind Fluttershy into her hut.

Taking a seat at the table as Zecora brewed her tea she asked," What brings the two of you into my domain?"

The two looked at each other before Fluttershy nodded her head for encouragement. "I had a nightmare that I cannot explain, and it chills me so badly," Picklock answered as Zecora put the cups of tea before them and one for herself. Picklock took a drink of the tea before she explained her nightmare to the wise zebra who listened closely as she drank her tea.

"Confusing it seems to me. Yet it seems you are to know what it means."

Picklock looks at Zecora confused," But it doesn't make since to me. How am I to know to what the voice means when I've never seen these lands before?" She blinks softly realizing that she was rhyming shaking her head lightly as Zecora spoke," May I look into your tea cup?"

Picklock nods as she pushes her cup towards the zebra. The zebra spoke in her native tongue as she looked into Picklock's cup. "Hmm…a wolf and a mask I see…and a vase as well…most unwelcoming indeed." Picklock ears flatten against her as she heard Zecora looking down saddened. "Oh, but what is this I see? An open hand, an open book, a bridge, a daisy, and a rainbow a most fortuitous future you have Picklock."

Picklock looks up at Zecora questions filling her mind and her eyes. " What does it mean Zecora?"

"A difficult journey you must face. Though alone I'm afraid to say but do not worry for this task will be simple and for thee will find the answers you seek."

"Where though?"

Zecora walks over to her shelf as she spoke," The ponies you hold close know the answer that was not told though you may not like what you hear." Picking up a small box she opens it up to pick up a small bag placing it before Picklock. "Take this…For when the time is right it will bring you some light when you least expect it."

Picklock uses her magic to lift up the bag and nods lightly to Zecora," Thank you Zecora."

"No need for thanks. Go now and rest. For your future will come true soon."

Picklock nods and walks out of Zecora's hut her words buzzing in her mind. Fluttershy was stopped at the door by Zecora before she could follow Picklock as well.

"Fluttershy, do not try to cry when the secret is out." Befuddled Fluttershy walked out of the hut and tried to catch up with her friend.

* * *

After putting the bag in her saddle bag at Fluttershy's home Picklock went out into the hills alone looking over Ponyville and Canterlot. She was feeling lost at what Zecora had said.

"'The ponies I hold close know the answer that was not told?' What does it mean? Twilight and the rest have been nothing but kind and honest with me. What secret would they keep from me?"

She pondered a few moments and decided to go and look for her six friends and ask them.

* * *

**Ok I know I can't rhyme trust me it's hard sometimes unless I don't think about it. I didn't have any other way to explain what was in the tea cup and thought that was the best way. **


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth and Kidnapped!

In the library the six ponies gathered to have their annual meeting about Picklock.

"She has progressed greatly in the past couple of weeks," Twilight said proudly and the other girls agreed.

"Yes, even though her cutie mark has yet to appear though," Rarity said as she looked at the girls," I wonder why her cutie mark hasn't appeared yet though?"

"The princesses have sent me some news lately that may answer that hopefully." She brings a letter over and reads,"' Twilight Sparkle,

It is hope that her training goes well at this time for we have discovered some important things that may explain everything. On the day that she appeared both the planets Pluto and Mars were aligned with the sun thus causing the mirror to open up the portal and allowing Picklock into Equestria. It is as the prophecy said that she may just be the chosen one. We have yet to discover what evil the prophecy speaks of. Keep a sharp eye out and don't let Picklock out of sight. I wish you all well.

Signed,

Princess Celestia.'"

The ponies looked in shock and started to each talk at the same time before Twilight screamed," Quiet! One at a time!"

"What ancient evil," Rainbow Dash exclaimed slamming a hoof down onto the table. "We have yet to have any dangers and Picklock has yet to do anything wrong too! Why do we have to keep this up?"

"I happen to like how things are going right now," Rarity exclaimed back.

"Yeah, because you have someone to do the dirty jobs you wouldn't do," Applejack pointed out.

"Even so Picklock has done wonders for my shop and my business has bloomed as much as yours has Applejack."

Applejack nodded then Pinkiepie cut in," I don't know...I think I need to teach her more jokes cause she doesn't really do anything like me!"

The five ponies look at her funny before Applejack says," Pinkie you do realize that she isn't suppose to become you when you teach her?"

Pinkie blinked a few times before groaning," Ah man! I was gonna dye her hair and make it poofy!"

Fluttershy played with her hooves as she spoke," We went to see Zecora today…"

The other five looked at her questioningly before Twilight asked," Why?"

"She had a nightmare but it didn't make any sense." Fluttershy then explained of Picklock's nightmare and Zecora's visit. They looked at each other with concern.

"Maybe it's nothing just something bad she ate," Rarity said as she played with her mane.

"Zecora gave her a warning and I think she said that we were keeping something from her."

"Of course we are keeping something from her," Rainbow Dash said flying up as she spoke."If we did tell her then she wouldn't help Equestria when the time came! All of our hard work of training her would be for nothing!"

"But to not know who the enemy is will be like trying to find a needle in a haystack," Applejack said solemnly

"I've tried to look up any ancient evil that has been locked up but I haven't found anything either," Twilight said sighing sadly," It's so frustrating!"

The girls nodded and Twilight checked the time," We better just stop here for now we'll meet again tomorrow and maybe we should tell Picklock why she really is having the lessons."

"I think you've already explained."

The six ponies gasp as Picklock stood in front of the door anger burning in her eyes.

"How long have you been there," Twilight asked.

"Long enough…," Picklock said as she walked forward angrily. "To have heard everything!"

The girls slightly whimpered and looked guilty but Twilight tried to talk," Picklock, please let us explain!"

"Why?! So you can just try to keep me from something even more important?! What else have you kept from me?"

They looked at each other then Pinkie bursts out," I ate all the cupcakes you made for everyone the other day!"

Then Rainbow Dash says," I have been pushing you hard so you can be able to fight if the time comes."

Rarity says after her," I've been jealous of you because you've been attracting the best stallions in Ponyville."

Applejack comes up," I actually didn't want to paint the barrels red because Macintosh can blend in with those barrels."

"Your singing wasn't the best and your song choices are terrible," Fluttershy said.

Twilight then said," The princesses asked us to keep it a secret so you don't runaway."

The girls looked shocked as each one said a secret that they didn't mean to say.

Picklock growls and shook with anger trying to fight the tears back," I can't believe you! I trusted you and you just treat me like a little filly! Who do I trust around here?!"

Picklock turned and cantered out of the library tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Wait! Picklock!"

The six ponies gave chase trying to follow her best they could.A covered wagon stopped three of them while the other three flied above her to keep her in sight.

Picklock ran into Fluttershy's home getting her cloak and saddlebag. She only thought for a moment and used a teleportation spell going into the Everfree Forest.

Once in the Everfree Forest Picklock shivered and walked to the nearest bolder crying her eyes out. She sniffed and looked up at the sky," I don't belong here either it seems…"

Picklock stood up slowly and started walking sadly forward her head hung down in sadness as she goes deeper into the forest. Not noticing her surroundings as Sombra was close ready to capture her as soon as she was in position.

* * *

The girls were at Fluttershy's house trying to find any traces of her.

"We have to find her," Rainbow Dash exclaim.

"Wait! Maybe she teleported out! I taught her that just this last week," Twlight said as her horn glowed performing a spell to take her to the same spot she teleported to.

She teleported them into the EverFree forest and looked around.

"We should split up. Rainbow Dash Applejack you two head northwest of here. Rarity and Fluttershy you take the northeast and Pinkiepie and I will go straight east. Soon as one of you find her send a signal in the sky."

Pinkiepie gave a flashlight to Applejack and held one in her mouth before the split off calling out to Picklock.

* * *

Picklock continued to walk until she bumped into something solid.

"Ow!"

She opened her eyes to see a figure of a stallion before her.

"Oh , I'm sorry…I didn't realize anyone else was out here…" The stallion held out his hoof in silence. "Thank you, I was just...," She started to say before the clouds moved to reveal the evil King Sombra in his true form!

Picklock gasped and took a step back from him," Who…Who are you?!"

Grinning mischievously showing his sharp fangs he uses his magic to tie her in a magical rope.

She tried to use her magic but was too frightened as she gave a loud scream. The six ponies heard the scream and started to go towards the scream.

"Picklock!"

They stopped in the clearing where Picklock was tied and King Sombra was waiting.

"King Sombra," they exclaimed in shock.

"Yes! I have captured your precious friend…now you will do as I command or she will suffer!" He gave a laugh as the wind picked up letting the leaves make a whirling portal as he teleports out with his prize leaving behind a note on the ground.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN! What's gonna happen to Picklock now she's in King Sombra's hooves? Find out when I get the next chapter up soon! **


	9. Chapter 9 The Ransom and The Prison

**Sorry, it took a bit and I hope this chapter will make sense because I will admit I'm sleep typing. **

* * *

After taking the train and running to the Crystal Empire Castle the eight ponies gather in the throne room having a discussion of the night's events. King Sombra's letter was a ransom note. His first command is Princess Cadence to renounce the throne to him and they have two months to prep the Crystal Empire to be ready for a new coronation for the King.

"We cannot let the Empire fall into his hooves," Cadence said as she was given a hug by her husband Shining Armor.

"I will double the guard and prepare for the attack," Shining Armor said as he gave a salute running off to get the Crystal soldiers in order.

"We should summon half of our guards to come into the Crystal Empire as the other half stays behind at Canterlot," Celestia said looking at her sister concern. "I want you to stay in Canterlot to keep the ponies safe there in case King Sombra goes for Canterlot as well."

Princess Luna felt like she was not so important but looked serious," I will do my best my sister!" She spread her wings and took off through the balcony flying back to Canterlot. Celestia looks at the girls and sighs gently," I didn't think King Sombra was the ancient evil that was to be faced…"

"Princess Celestia, I don't understand is how King Sombra even alive," Twilight asked "I thought the Crystal Heart destroyed him when he tried again two years ago?"

"It's possible when the two planets aligned that he was brought back. Only him though I don't understand how… There are more questions and no answers I can give girls."

The six ponies head sank with sadness as Fluttershy asked," Will we ever get Picklock back though?" The five looked at Fluttershy before looking at Princess Celestia. "I don't know Fluttershy. All we can do is prepare and hope that she is the key to stopping King Sombra from within."

* * *

King Sombra teleported himself and Picklock to a remote crystal home he made himself in a remote part of the Everfree forest that no one dares to venture to. Picklock was struggling trying to free herself from her capture. King Sombra slams a hoof down stopped only to look up at him challengingly.

His horn glows as the rope moves up around her neck and connecting to the wall making a red crystal chain. Picklock looks at the chain then at the grey pony as he spoke," You will be my prisoner until my demands are made and you will be my slave until then…"

"I'll never be your slave," Picklock answered and then she felt pain throughout her body making her fall down.

"Now you see why no pony defies me," Sombra said as he turns he takes her saddlebag and cloak with him as he opened the crystal door with his magic. "You best rest for now slave or there will be more pain in your future."

Closing the room off Picklock looks around panting softly and pulls at the chain to test the strength finding it incredibly strong. When she tried to use her magic the pain came back through her body making her collapse onto the ground her body shaking. She held back her tears and tries to stand up only finding herself to exhausted to get up.

Sighing softly she sang gently to herself,_" Alone, afraid, is this destiny… _

_Was I to not to belong in either worlds? _

_If that's so then where do I belong? _

_If not here or there where do I belong? _

_My heart yearns for the answer…but every time I look it seems like the fate has me turned in never ending circles. _

_So where do I belong? _

_Show me the way or show me a sign the way I need to go… so can feel like I…belong…." _

She closed her eyes falling asleep unbeknown to her that someone's heart has just opened slowly from hearing her song through his magic ball.

King Sombra was hoping to see tears from his new bound slave but, instead he saw determination then when she sang he felt her sadness. He had to slap himself to remind himself that the pony is nothing to him except a ticket to take over the empire. As he thought of the empire he looks into the crystal ball but the crystal showed him nothing but fog.

"Hmm…they must be in a powerful barrier for me not to see…" Sighing to himself he lied down to try and get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning Picklock was awoken by a loud noise. Jumping onto her feet yelling in shock as he heard his voice in her head," Make breakfast then bring it to me."

She looks down at the chain then around the room, which appeared to be a kitchen, wondering if she'll be able to move around freely with the chain around her neck.

"That is no ordinary chain that locks you against the wall. Now hurry up with my meal"

Picklock sighs softly standing up slowly walking around looking for what she needed almost using her horn but the memory of the pain she experienced from the last time was still fresh in her mind. She made a fruit salad with hay toast and a cup of warm oats. Placing the food on the tray she places the tray onto her back with hard effort but was able to balance the tray thank to Applejack and Rarity teaching her how to balance many objects at the same time.

Walking slowly she noticed the chain sliding along the wall as she walks to the entrance of the kitchen. Looking down the hallway she noticed another entrance was opened and decided to follow that betting that is where he was or somewhere close.

In the next room she was struck with awe as it was a study room. He was sitting next to a table looking at her when she entered in. Picklock slowly forward before she picks the tray with her teeth placing it on the table before him.

King Sombra looked at the meal before giving me a questionable look. "What is this?"

Picklock was nervous but swallowed away her nerves saying," It's breakfast of hot oat juice, hay toast and fruit salad."

King Sombra sniffs at the food before he grimly gave the food a try. He felt full and content eating what she made.

Picklock took a look at his teeth noticing they were normal as he ate. She was about to turn to leave when the chain kept her in place close to him. Sighing with a slight frustration she sat down and had her back to him angered for being a prisoner.

Sombra noticed her back to him and had the chain shortened to where she had no choice but to face him. Picklock looked off to the side her heart beating fast in fear.

"Sing something."

Her ears pricked up as she heard his command.

Singing gently she sang a song that Fluttershy taught her about flying free. She didn't far when Sombra dumps the tray with whatever leftovers there were.

Growling he walked around her heading to a small desk," Clean it up then go clean your cell…" Confused she cleaned the mess quickly almost running out of the room scared of him and of the prison. Once in her 'cell' she falls down trying to hold back the tears. "I miss my friends…"


	10. Chapter10 Fighting Inner Demons and

It seemed like the same thing that happened everyday to Picklock as she slaved away under Sombra's whip. Wake up early, make breakfast, deliver his breakfast, sing, clean up after him, then clean her 'cell', make lunch, deliver his lunch, clean his mess, start dinner, deliver his dinner, clean up, and then sing him to sleep before she could sleep.

Picklock was growing weak as she went with little food or water as she was serving him. To try to keep her strength up she would eat and drink after him only to experience some pain from the collar.

Though that changed one evening when she collapsed from exhaustion and lack of food.

Sombra rushed to her side and tried to wake her in every ways he knew how. Taking a look at her she looked terrible almost as if she was sick. Picking her up with his magic she took her to the rug near the fire to keep her warm. He also picked up his own tray and put it away in the kitchen.

Going back to her side he sat near her as she started to mutter in her sleep," You were…my friends…."

Sombra knew that she was dreaming of the night that her friends had betrayed her trust. He knew about the meetings, but he never understood them. Sometimes they would just talk about regular everyday things and that made him go to bed early.

Though the night her friend's hurt her he did listen to the whole conversation and it didn't make sense to him. This mare that had no special talent would be able to stop an ancient evil?

He chuckled at the thought if he was the so called 'ancient evil.' Sombra looked at the mare noticing her coat was looking dirty and she was extremely tired. His ears flatten as he kept looking at her. Knowing he should be cruel and just leave her but then who would serve him? At that he goes off to get some things together to get her better quicker.

* * *

Picklock slowly opened her eyes shaking her head as she lies on her stomach. Feeling warmth next to her she finds herself next to the fireplace. Confused and disorientated she tries to get up onto her hooves only to fall down shaking surprised at how weak she felt.

"Ah you're awake."

She looked up to see Sombra walking towards her carrying a small mug of something steaming.

She doubt it was for her and tried to get up but he pushed her back down gently," You need to rest. You've been working too hard."

"Of course I had to…I had a pain go through my body every time I do something wrong, or try to break free and even when it's time to do something."

"That will be my spell to keep you from doing harm because my anger can be worse than what you've seen."

"Could have told me but either way I'd be sick," said as she tries to keep back from him but, he surprises her by placing the drink down next to her," Drink it. It will help you."

She looks at the drink a few minutes as he turns to go to his desk she says gently," Thank you…"

He looks back equally surprised as that kind word kindled something within him. He rushes out of the room in great speed heading to a different room. Picklock sat there confused before she drank what was in the mug. Sighing gently she smiled to herself thinking,' Maybe there is kindness within.'

* * *

In a separate room Sombra was banging himself against the walls growling in wanted to fight the feelings he had been growing for her.

He should have stopped watching her while she was surrounded by those six ponies. She captivated him and wanted to be by her side. He growls and hits his head against the wall knocking him unconsciousness.

In his mind though the battle wasn't over…the evil that he was fighting was when he read the book when he was a younger stallion. He read it when he thought that the importance of life was to have others serve him so he let the magic take him over to achieve what he wanted.

When the time came that he wanted to stop his enslavement and the unjust it was already too late. The magic had taken complete control and locked his 'real' self away.

Then when his body was destroyed his true self was able to survive as well in his horn where both laid dormant until he was suddenly resurrected both sides have been fighting for the right of his body. The evil side was weak and the good was strong but as each day progresses the evil grows stronger and stronger. The good within him fights hard but he grows weaker with each fight. Waking up slowly he shakes his head and sighs as he goes to check on Picklock.

* * *

Picklock was awake and was placing his breakfast onto the table as he strolled in.

"Good Morning," she said gently.

He looks at the breakfast then at her," Have you eaten?"

She nodded," I did before I made yours."

Looking at him she noticed a bruise on his head," You have a nasty bruise on your head."

She reached up to touch his head but he pulled away from her almost blushing," It's nothing."

She nodded gently and sat down.

He beckoned her to go closer to the fire. "You should keep resting. I know you haven't fully recovered."

"I'm ok," She said though she felt exhausted just doing a simple meal.

He glared at her," Go on. You need to sleep."

She stood up and walks over to the fireplace placing herself down looking up at him. "Is it ok if I ask you something?"

He looks at her and gives a simple nod as he chewed his breakfast.

Picklock looked down as she was unsure if it would upset him but she asked," Why are you being so nice to me?"

He wanted to say,' Because I need you to serve me.' Instead what came out of his mouth was," You intrigued me since I first saw you."

They both blinked in shock and Picklock shook her head in disbelief. "I'm sorry…I thought I heard you say I intrigue you since you first saw me."

He looked at her and looked embarrassed.

"I…umm…maybe I should rest now…"

"Yes, have a good rest, Picklock."

Surprising her once again she laid her head down and started to fall asleep.

He looked at her in shock and awe amazed that the truth came out of him. How did she do that to him?


	11. Chapter 11 Gifts and A Kiss

When Picklock was fully recovered she went back doing her usual work for him though he never tried to talk to her again after the last time. Sombra made things better for her by letting her sleep near the fire and letting her use her magic.

When she was able to finish early she would sit and look out the window thinking or she would stare into the fire bored. Sombra noticed her boredom and thought of how she could not be bored anymore.

"What do you do for fun?"

Blinking in surprise to hear him behind her she looked back at him and pondered," Well…I like reading, writing, and going on long walks. Even watch the sun rise and set…"

Her ears flatten as she looked down starting to remember her friends.

Sombra hated to see her saddened then remembered her diary and made it appear before her and her quill.

Surprised she brought the diary to her and hugged it happily a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked at him," I'd thought you had destroyed it with my other things…" Bashfully he stepped to another window.

"Wel…Well I wanted to but…when your bag was open on my bed that book was out and open and I couldn't help but read your diary."

She looked at him blushing bright crimson red," I bet you thought it was silly to read it…"

"No! Actually I think you have a knack of writing and a creative mind!"

That made her blush into a deeper red as she places her diary down and walks over to him giving him a smile," Thank you so much…it means a lot to have my diary back."

He looked into her eyes about to speak when he felt the darkness within him fighting.

Sombra left the room quickly leaving Picklock confused.

She tried to follow him but the chain kept her in the room. She sighs softly and opens her diary to the marker to find writing on her last written page. Picklock examined the writing noticing it wasn't hers but maybe his.

What was written was,"_ Within thou heart lies await. _

_Two souls apart shall be one when one can overrun the other then accept it for a love's willing sacrifice."_

Picklock looked at the words trying to make sense of what was written and try to figure out who wrote it. Looking outside she realized she needed to start dinner and closed her diary before going off to cook.

* * *

Sombra stayed in his room most of the day until he heard the clops of hooves going quickly to the kitchen. Looking in the mirror he noticed that his evil was getting stronger for in his left eye was the evil eye was slit green eye. Shaking his head he looked at his reflection once more showing normal eyes.

"Will I win this fight…or will King Sombra return," he asked himself before he leaves his room heading to the study.

* * *

In the study Picklock was lying on the ground writing in her diary when she then heard hooves coming close.

Standing up she saw him enter and she bows her head to him and moves to the side so he could take his before her he takes his hoof up under her chin so he could look into her eyes.

Sombra gave her a gentle look and softly said," Beautiful…"

Looking shock she blushes softly as she smiles to him," Th-Th-Thank you." He smiles as he places his hoof down.

"I have something for you."

She looked at him in more surprise then questioningly," More gifts?"

Looking back at her as he brings her saddle bag out and her cape laying them gently next to her as he said," I hope you'll forgive me for treating you badly at first."

She looks at the things and gives him a smile. "I do forgive you…King Sombra."

He shook his head as he places a hoof on top of hers gently. "Just Sombra…please…"

Picklock smiled as she gives him a peck on the cheek. Sombra felt getting stronger just from the kiss to his cheek. He grinned as her felt like he was walking on air to the table. Seeing there was enough for two he looked back at her and smiled," Join me?"

Picklock nodded to him as she walks to the other side of the table. Sombra magically pulls a chair out of thin air and lets her sit down first before he sat down. As they ate Picklock actually told some jokes and stories that made them both laugh until they both had tears in their eyes. This will not be a dinner they both wouldn't forget because; they both had a good time and had a good laugh.

When dinner was over they both sat next to the fireplace staring at the red flames lost in thought. To break their silence he asked her questions about her past and when he brought up her friends she sighed gently and looked sadly.

Sombra concerned he tried to think of something to tell her to get her to smile again. "I do miss them though…," Picklock said as she looks at him," I know they kept things from me but not everyone can tell me everything."

Sombra looks into her eyes," I can always tell you everything, because…for some reason you can get me to tell me the truth when you ask me questions."

She blinks and shook her head," Really? I thought some of the stuff you told me you were just trying to win me."

"I'd wanted to tell you lies but no matter what I did I had to tell you the truth."

Looking deeply into his eyes she saw nothing but truth and even felt it within her heart. Sombra was the first to look away sadly," I can understand why you wouldn't believe me…"

About to rise to his hooves when Picklock places a hoof onto his looking at him," Stay?"

Looking at her in awe he lowers himself down and kept looking within her eyes unable to look away.

The firelight making her shine brighter than the night itself. Leaning forward he kisses her lips sending her heart racing. As they kiss he felt his good come out and almost overpowering the evil within him.

He breaks the kiss and then blushes deeply," I'm sorry…" He rises to his hooves swiftly and canters out of the room.

Picklock sat there in shock and touches her lip with her hoof her face blushing. Shivering she mutters to herself," I…think I'm falling for him…"


	12. Chapter 12 Agreement

Within Sombra a never ending battle seemed to get worse. He would stay in his room for days on end and be unconscious due to the fights.

Finally evil made his own plan and said to him," You know when you least expect it I could get rid of the pony you've been so captivated by…"

The good within him growls softly," I don't know what you are talking about…"

The evil shows Picklock as she sits in front of the fire with worry in her eyes.

"Don't lie it's not becoming of you. Now your little mare here will suffer whenever I get my hoof out. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her now would you?"

The evil gave a menacing grin as the good sighs in defeat.

"What do you want?"

"Easy, I get control of the body again and there will be no harm to your mare."

The good Sombra looks at the image of Picklock and nodded," I will give you my body once she is away safely from here…"

"Deal," Holding a hoof out to the good shake on the deal.

The good looks at the hoof and reluctantly takes it saying," Deal."

* * *

Picklock was asleep in the study her diary open in front of her when Sombra stood in front of her.

Taking a hoof he brushes her mane back looking upon her sleeping face. He sighed gently and looks at the diary.

The last sentence surprises him the most because she wrote;" I think my heart is opening up to loving him."

Feeling tears stinging his eyes he brought her stuff to her and then wrote a note into her diary.

Placing her cape over her he says softly," I love you Picklock….remember me as good."

Taking another note he writes a note and has it send off magically to the dragon to deliver to her friends.

Then taking one last look at her he kisses her cheek and steps back as he teleports her away hoping somewhere close to her friends can get her.

Going to his room he looks at the crystal ball to see Picklock sleeping just outside the barrier of the Crystal Empire. Seeing she was safe he groaned and moan as the evil came with a dark light surrounding his body shattering the crystal home he was living in and his menacing laugh to be heard far and wide.

* * *

At the Crystal Empire the princesses and the five pony friends were having a meeting of the day of the attack when Spike burped up a letter.

The ponies look at him confused as he opens the letter and in shock says," It's not from Princess Luna!"

They gasp gently and urge him to read. "'Outside the shield you will see a pony that has regained her freedom and her safety.' It isn't signed by anypony."

Twilight recites it before the six ponies gasp and canter out of the castle to the barrier. They see Picklock lying there and run to her screaming her name.

Woken by the call of her name she yawns then looks around in shock. "What the? Why am I here?"

They tackle her into a hug tears of happiness running down their cheeks all saying," Please forgive us Picklock" and "We're so sorry!"

Picklock looks at her friends and gives them a hug as she smiles saying," I do forgive you…"

Once they stop hugging her they lead her into the crystal empire asking many questions at the same time.

"Woah, you guys I'll answer your questions but first…How did I come here?"

They stopped and looked at her.

"You mean you don't know," Rarity asked.

"No, I fell asleep in front of the fire at Sombra's place and then I'm here."

"We got a note sayin' you were here," Applejack said.

Picklock looked confused and looked at the ground in thought. "I don't…understand. He let me go? I thought…" She tried to fight back the tears but she ends up crying. Her friends lead her to the castle into a bed room before leaving her alone.

* * *

Picklock cried for awhile before she brings her diary to her. She opens the diary and looks at next page surprised to find a note from him.

"_Dear Picklock, _

_Please forgive me but I had to send you away. You see I have an evil side that I had hidden from you because I knew he would hurt you worse than what I could. He was threatening to hurt you as the deadline grew closer so to make sure you were safe and away from his clutches I had send you off to your friends. He promises not to hurt you during the battle. Be safe and then maybe I will be able to get back to you. If I don't make it through the battle I wanted to be sure that you knew that; I love you. Please remember me as the good one that helped you. Then maybe one day we'll see each other again. _

_The one to love you forever, _

_Sombra_"

Picklock started to cry pushing her diary away from her onto the floor where it laid open but on a different page with the rhyme on it; '_Within thou heart lies await. Two souls apart shall be one when one can overrun the other then accept it for a love's willing sacrifice_.'

* * *

Meanwhile King Sombra was using his dark powers to raise an army ready to take over the Empire and even Equestria! Starting the march of war he travels to the Crystal Empire his eyes burning for the revenge he so longed for.


	13. Chapter 13 Plans for War

In the royal throne room Princesses Celestia, Cadence, and Twilight were conversing of how evacuations should be done when a guard runs into the room.

"Your Highnesses! King Sombra was spotted just over the mountain and he has a massive army behind him!"

Celestia walks slowly forward saying gently," What's his estimate time of arriving?"

"He will arrive tomorrow evening, Your Highness," The guard said bowing low to her in respect.

The three princesses looked at each other then Cadence said," Report to Shining Armor as well then return to your squad."

Once the guard leave Celestia looks at Twilight," How is Picklock?"

Looking uncertain and worried she looks at Celestia saying gently," She's been in her room crying. I've had food deliver to her but she doesn't eat and she hasn't really slept either."

Celestia looks at the ground in thought as she steps away from them. "Tell Picklock that I want to see her in the library when she has made herself look well."

Twilight bows her head and left the room after Celestia stopping at a window looking at the dark storm clouds heading towards the Crystal Empire. "I hope Picklock can do this…otherwise…we're doomed."

* * *

Picklock slowly made her way into the library her walking slowly her head bowed low in sadness. Soon as she gets close to Celestia she looks up at her with bloodshot eyes.

Celestia gives her a gentle hug," I'm sorry I kept things from you. I hope you will forgive me as well."

Picklock nods gently muttering with a cracked voice," I do forgive you Princess Celestia."

Celestia brings her to a table with a cup of tea. "Drink the tea and it will help you."

Picklock drinks astonish of the taste of honey and lemon soothing her throat and body.

"There's a reason why I called you in here."

"It's because of me being a chosen hero by a prophecy right?"

Celestia nodded as she brought the scroll out and unwound it to show the words. "I've studied this text so many times and yet it doesn't give us an answer to how to stop the ancient evil.

All it says is,' _Ancient evil to arise from the past. _

_At last it is time to arise! _

_When planets a line of fire and darkness only then when you will be released. _

_Though once bind to good this evil can be again._

_ A pony with a lack of talent can find the balance once again. _

_She must pick the lock within its heart to win the day.'" _

Picklock looks at the text then remembers another text she saw that looked like this handwriting," '_Within thou heart lies await. Two souls apart shall be one when one can overrun the other then accept it for a love's willing sacrifice_.'"

Celestia skeptically looks at Picklock," Where did that come from?"

"It was written in my diary and it looks like the same hand writing as this…I wonder who wrote this."

"I'd like to know myself but, the scroll has been in the library for so long but the name has not been put down."

Picklock thought for a moment as she looks at text and thinks of the other text her mind racing.

"Princess…is there a spell to enter someone's heart?"

She nods," There is a spell but it is said that only the one that wishes to enter the heart knows the spell to go within."

Picklock looks at Celestia," I wonder…Celestia…do you think I can try to get close to Sombra?"

Celestia nodded lightly," Let's gather everyone and make a plan before you go off ok?"

Picklock nods and follows Celestia out of the library.

Picklock knows in her heart that she needs to go to Sombra to stop himself.

* * *

"What?! You want to go to Sombra in the middle of a battle?!" Twilight and the other ponies were freaking out when Picklock had finished saying that she had to go to him by herself.

"Girls, there's no other way. I know he has good within him."

"Darling," Rarity said placing a hoof on Picklock's back. "I know he brought you home and everything but remember he kidnapped you! Made you worked you so hard that you had gotten sick!"

"Yet you all kind of did the same." The six groaned and sighed. "I've forgiven you guys though. Sombra just needs to be forgiven and learn how to accept himself even the evil within him."

Celestia walks in the middle of them and places a hoof on Picklock's back," Picklock's right. I think she has what it takes to get into Sombra and to get him to become what he truly is suppose to be."

The girls looked at each other and nodded. "What's the plan?"

Picklock smiled and began to give some ideas on how to get close to Sombra until they all were able to agree on one.

Then the horns sounded as the group goes to the balcony looking out to see King Sombra on the march behind him an army of black crystal ponies from unicorns, pegasuses, and earth ponies.

Picklock stepped closest to the end of the balcony staring at King Sombra. She closes her eyes and remembered the kind Sombra she knows before staring at the evil King.

She turns back to her friends and gives them a confidant smile," Ready to do this?" They all nodded and put a hoof together," Together as friends until the end!"

* * *

Sombra stops in the field overlooking the Crystal Empire. A menacing grin on his face as he says to himself," The war for the Empire will commence very soon…then all of Equestira will bow at my feet!"

Laughing among himself inside of him the good in him watched in horror and felt terrible as he feels the darkness getting closer to cover him in as well.


	14. Chapter 14 The Battle

**Gonna be honest I don't know how to write battle scenes so I'm just putting it down as best I can. **

* * *

The bright colors of different ponies started to march onto the battle field.

Shining Armor and his commanders behind him with the seven ponies all dressed in cloths Rarity made for the occasion. It was camouflage armor with different pocket buttons to show whose it belong to.

Picklock looks out to see where he was noticing he was in the back of his army.

Each army was still as they could be. A few ponies were snorting and stomping their hooves onto the ground as they wait for orders from their commanders.

King Sombra let out a loud yell," Dare to go against me and my army?! You will soon regret your decision! Soldiers! Attack!"

The black army galloped forward heading towards the combining army.

"Steady now! Wait for my signal," Shining Armor yells and watches the army progressing toward them.

Once the army was only a few gallops away he yells," Now!"

Then each unicorn pony started to fire opposing shots at the black crystal ponies making them shatter like glass but the army kept galloping forward.

Then with a sound like thunder the two armies clashed!

Ponies and the black ponies each going down with a fight and medic ponies teleporting in and out of the battle to get the wounded cared for and back onto the field.

Shining Armor and his commanders joined the fight a few minutes later with a group of unicorns charging in piercing at the dark crystal ponies.

Though the battle looked like an easy win it would not be so.

With each black crystal pony going down however two come up in its place.

The seven pony friends watch in horror as the battle progresses.

Noticing this Picklock looks out onto the battle field to see where King Sombra was.

She found him surrounded by some of the ponies with golden armor. She points down to him," There he is! Cover me!"

She gallops forward and her six friends gallop with her heading towards the battle field.

Pinkiepie just jumps on the dark crystal ponies making them fall and break and Applejack uses her bucking skills to kick the crystal ponies away from them.

Rainbow Dash kept to the skies keeping an eye on King Sombra as some of the dark crystal ponies attack her as well. Rarity and Twilight uses their magic to keep King Sombra's soldiers at bay.

Fluttershy had gotten into a few tight spots as she tried to keep up with the group. When a dark pony almost attack her she yelled and closed her eyes shut before she realized that she wasn't hurt.

Looking she saw Discord in front of her growling," What is with the commotion party?! Fluttershy you didn't even invite me how rude!"

Fluttershy gives him a hug smiling," Thank you Discord but now's not a good time to explain!"

Discord sighs sarcastically and looks around at the dark ponies," Hmm…I wonder if I could use them in my stain glass shows?" He started to pick each dark crystal pony up and made them into a stain glass then showing them off one at a time like a Picaso painting.

Meanwhile Picklock was dodging and zigzagging through the battle to get to King Sombra.

When she finally sees him she rushes to him only to stop when she saw he was battling Shining Armor.

They were horn to horn and King Sombra had the better advantage of Shining Armor. Sombra knocked him onto the ground.

Sombra was about to take the final blow when Picklock rushes in.

His horn pierced her almost near her heart.

Using the opportunity she places a hoof onto his heart and says," Though closed to the world your heart maybe. Let it be open for me once again."

Then a bright light came from both of the ponies blinding all the ponies around them making the battle stop.

* * *

**Ok I added Discord just to be random! Hello? It is Discord after all! Lol!**


	15. Chapter 15 A Battle Within

Inside Sombra's heart Picklock landed groaning in pain from the stab wound to her chest. She looks around and slowly got to her feet and walks forward calling out," Sombra! Where are you?"

Hearing Picklock the good Sombra pricks his ears up and looks around seeing Picklock. "Picklock!"

Cantering to her he helps her up onto her feet and then gives her a hug," What…how did you get here?"

"No time to explain…," She pants gently and holds onto her wound gently," You've got to accept…that you do have evil… within you as well…Sombra. Only then can you be really free."

As she falls forward lightly the evil Sombra laughs cruelly," So this is the one and only mare that can make my good side better? HA! Think again!"

The good Sombra stand between Picklock and the evil Sombra looking sternly as he said," I want a match…you and me."

The evil chuckles," Deal. If I win you'll be gone forever with your mare friend and I'll be taking over everything!"

"But if I win then I take over for good!" Picklock pants softly as she tried to stand up again," No…Sombra! You'll..only…"

A crystal cage was put around her to stop her from saying any more.

The good canters over and places a hoof onto the crystal.

"Don't worry! The pony will be fine! I just don't want you to be getting cheers if you were winning!"

Picklock places a hoof on the crystal wall and then points to her heart showing she loved him.

The good points to his heart as well to show he loved her before he faces the evil head on in the last battle.

The clash horn to horn growling and snorting as they try to throw each other to the ground to pin but, they out smarted each other and was able to dodge the other's move.

Though every move that the evil made seemed to affect the good but the good's move seemed to hurt him as well.

"Why does it seem that I'm getting weaker but the evil is getting stronger when I should be hurting his main points," he asked himself and then that's when he noticed it.

The scratch that was on the evil's flank was made onto his flank as well though the evil never hit him there.

Jumping away from the evil he pants softly and the evil wasn't even panting at all. How could he have missed it for so long? It was only when Picklock's words kept resurfacing in his mind that he had to question everything he did.

"I do have evil within me…," the good said gently.

"No, you don't! You're the good one! You're suppose to be fighting me to win your freedom!"

"Why should I be fighting when you are part of me? Evil Sombra…You are part of me…whether I like it or not I know now that you are part of me… I've been such a fool that I didn't realize it sooner!"

"Why didn't you then?"

"Because I didn't have a special pony to fight for as well."

The evil growled and charges him but the good stayed his ground and opened his front legs open to hug the evil Sombra.

"I accept you as part of me. Good and evil we are one as it should be." "The evil yells in defeat as the two glowed brightly as they combined as on bright light.

* * *

Outside the black crystal ponies all shatter and blow in the wind as the dust flies into the air never to be seen again. Once the bright light faded away it left Sombra in the middle of the battle field with Picklock lying before him.

Sombra opened his eyes to reveal his light red eyes and his long black mane flowing down to one side.

The soldiers of Equestria gather around Sombra and Picklock ready for a wrong move from Sombra.

Sombra clearing his sight looks around slowly before looking down to see Picklcok before him. He knelt down and nuzzles up to her cheek gently.

"Picklock?"

Picklock didn't move as he pushed with his head lightly.

"Picklock…I'm the real me now…please wake up!"

Twilight, Rarity, Flutteryshy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkiepie pushed their way through until they got to the circle.

Seeing Picklock lying there they felt tears in their eyes and hugged each other.

Sombra brought his head down near her heart and when he didn't hear a beat a tear fell from his eye onto her wound.

The three other Princesses landed near by looking sadly at Picklock and Sombra.

Sombra cried and says gently," You sacrificed yourself for me…to be whole again…I want you back though….Please come back…"

"Sombra…," Cadence said as she walks forward lightly. He brings his head up and then back down.

"Princess Cadence…Please…forgive me for everything I've done. Whatever punishment you have for me I will take it."

Cadence shook her head lightly," That was a different Sombra that needs the punishment. For the one I see is the one that has already been forgiven and has found his trueself once again."

Sombra looked at her stunned then in appreciation looking back to Picklock. "You opened my heart Picklock…you are my key to my lock… and I love you."

He kisses her lips gently thinking it was the last kiss to be.

Then her horn began to glow softly as his horn was against hers. They both began to float up into the air a mini-whirlwind formed around them as the go higher.

He opens his eyes looking shocked up looking at Picklock to see if anything has changed. Slowly her eyes open to reveal her sparkling light teal eyes. Picklock's coat was cleaned as she shined brightly with Sombra.

"Picklock!"

"Sombra!"

They both hugged each other as they floated back to the ground safely.

The ponies around them cheered and rejoice to see that she was alive. As they separate for just a moment they kissed each other as the clouds moved away to reveal the sun shining brightly in the sky once more.

Once they separate Picklock was tackled with hugs by her friends. They were crying happily and hugging her so tight that she almost didn't breath.

When Celestia came close they all let go of her and Sombra stood next to her smiling. "Picklock, you found a way to get into his heart and helped him realize that in order to be free he was to accept all of who he was. For that you have earned a right to stay in Equestria and be known as a hero as well."

Picklock bowed her head to Celestia smiling," Thank you, Your Highness but, what I really want is to be with Sombra as we live a new life together here in the Crystal Empire if it is ok by Princess Cadence."

"You both are welcome into the Empire anytime."

The ponies cheered as Sombra and Picklock nuzzled each other when he noticed something on her flank.

"Picklock, you should look at your flank as well."

Picklock turns her head back to look to her surprise her cutie mark appeared! It was a lock in shape of a heart and it was open with a key.

"I got my cutie mark!" She looks at him and nuzzles him smiling;" I have you to thank for."

Sombra looked skeptical as he backs away from her a little," Me? How so?"

"Well…if you didn't accept your evil part then I wouldn't have been here and I wouldn't have gotten to know a better stallion than you."

He shrugged and hugs her happily.

Pinkiepie pops up shouting," Time to PARTY!" The ponies all started to move to the Crystal Empire square the citizens full of happiness and love made the crystal heart shine brighter as the sky filled with rainbows and balloons.

* * *

**One More chapter to go and that'll be the end of it! **


	16. Chapter 16 Epiloge

When the celebrations were over and done each pony went their separate and her friends went back to Ponyville to continue their daily work. The Princesses each went back to their castles to keep ruling over their kingdoms.

As for Sombra and Picklock they both lived in the Crystal Empire happily as Sombra was a jewel maker and on the side helped train the royal guard with Shining Armor.

Picklock had become a councilor to the ponies and helped each one with personal and marriage troubles.

They both continued to date each other until one Heart's Warming Eve night a year after the battle he proposed to her!

The wedding was simple and elegant and she had every one of her friends there to attend.

Shining Armor agreed to be Sombra's best stallion since they both started to be friends and help each other with combat moves.

Fluttershy was Picklock's best mare because she was the one who helped Picklock first helped her not to be afraid of the new world she came in.

The two married couple had two fillies of their own and they lived a long loving life together.

So they really did have a happily ever after.

* * *

**The End! I hope it was really good! I tried my best and I know I'll have to fix it later but I wanted to get this story out of my mind and onto something plus get some notes about it before I went back to school cause knowing me I'll forget! ^.^; So Thank you and Happy Reading! **


End file.
